A carbon-functional silane is useful for as coupling agents, crosslinking agents of organic polymers or functional surface treating agents. The organogroups of the carbon functional-silane are each bonded to a silicon atom via carbon chain. As for a process for forming this carbon to silicon bond, a hydrosilylation reaction, which has little by-product and also is whose reaction is easy so that which is adequate for industrial mass production, is important.
Accordingly, up to this time, introducing a hydrosilyl group into polymer terminals or the like has been widely put into practice, but a hydrosilylation agent appropriate for introducing silylphenyl groups having a hydrosilyl group has not been known yet.